


like a firefly

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagi Akiteru, Kei mirip seperti kunang-kunang. / buat fujoshi independence day #6</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a firefly

**Author's Note:**

> sebelumnya, ahem, saya gagal paham sama diri saya. saya curcol dikit ya, huhuhuh aslinya ini draft pengganti tapi gimana ya draft aslinya aja malah jumlah wordsnya molor dan saya ga sanggup kalo suruh selesaikan hari ini _(:'3 ini aja udah telat pake banget _(:'3 iya saya tau saya sampah jangan ngeliatin saya pake tatapan begitu ______(:'3
> 
> ini banyak warningnya, ini humu, incest yang—gimana ya pokoknya dibaca aja dulu _(:'3 possible!ooc dan AU, terus implied sex scene dan sedikit gore (?) /apa /buatluajamah ini saya masukin ke rate m karena ini bagi saya sudah bukan arena ret t dan timelinenya loncat2 uhahaha /heh /jangan ketawa
> 
> sebelum saya sudahin bacotan saya, disclaimer standar diaplikasikan :3

Kedip. Kedip.

_“Akiteru-kun, ini adikmu.”_

_“... Siapa?”_

_“Kei. Namanya Kei.”_

_“Kei, ya...”_

_Suara tangisan bergema._

_Kei. Kei._ Kunang _-_ kunang _. Kei._

 

 

Di malam hari yang penuh rasa cemas dan ketakutan, para kunang-kunang akan melepaskan zat fluoresen yang terbentuk alami di tubuh mereka—dan membuat diri mereka sendiri bercahaya, menemani bulan dan bintang di malam cerah—meskipun eksistensi mereka lebih terlihat pada saat awan menutupi benda langit yang bersinar indah—mereka _cantik_ , namun eksistensi mereka kadang lebih tampak seperti bahwa mereka hanyalah barang pengganti.

Bagi Akiteru, Kei mirip seperti mereka. Bukan hanya dalam metafora semata, Akiteru tak terlalu mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibu mereka menamai sang adik dengan nama yang merupakan cara lain membaca kanji untuk kunang-kunang, tetapi anggapan itu sudah lama ia buang semenjak ia mengerti untuk apa Kei ada.

— _Adik_?

Ia tersenyum pahit. Orang tua mereka berbohong.

“Kak!” Ia mendengar suara adiknya memanggilnya, menarik-narik ujung bajunya dengan lengannya yang pendek—mereka masih berkembang, meskipun begitu, dan ia juga tak terlalu mengerti mengapa ia bisa melamun selama itu—notabenenya ia telah berdiri selama beberapa puluh menit dan ia sama sekali tak merasa lelah—pintu itu belum tertutup dan halaman mereka luas—sejak kecil, Akiteru telah menyaksikan segerombolan kunang-kunang yang terus menerangi rumah mereka tanpa diminta, mereka ada, secara tiba-tiba mereka ada, dan titik-titik cahaya itu terang dan _indah_ (seperti Kei), orang tua mereka bahkan tak perlu membeli semacam lampu taman untuk menerangi gulita di halaman belakang, jika tak ada mereka.

Bisa dibilang aneh, di zaman modern seperti ini, yang pada umumnya kau bahkan tak bisa melihat gagak atau bahkan burung gereja secara bebas, kunang-kunang hidup secara alami di rumah mereka (yang mungkin mereka bisa bersarang di pepohonan yang Akiteru dan ayahnya tanam beberapa tahun lalu), dan sudah sejak lama, Akiteru selalu menganalogikan Kei seperti kunang-kunang.

Orang tua mereka—terutama ayahnya, adalah para ilmuwan yang memfokuskan diri di bidang genetika dan Akiteru selalu merasa bangga pada mereka, terutama di saat ia masihlah seorang bocah, meskipun sekarang masih, ia tak terlalu menyukai mereka, terutama saat ia mengetahui kebenarannya (ia masih ingat, ia sembilan, dan Kei lima), karena—

“Kak,” Kei memanggilnya kembali, dan kacamata bergagang tebal berwarna hitam itu tampak sedikit terlalu besar di wajahnya, ia ingin sekali mengacak rambut sang Adik yang paling disayanginya, “Masuklah, nanti kakak sakit lagi.” Ia terlalu dewasa untuk ukurannya, Akiteru tersenyum ironis pada dirinya sendiri, dia masih butuh berkembang.

Hari ini pun hanya mereka berdua, dan terkadang Akiteru berpikir, apakah orangtuanya lebih menyukai eksperimen dan sains, tetapi ia selalu membantahnya dengan argumen yang sama logisnya, orangtuanya menyayangi _nya_.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kei yang tumbuh sedikit terlalu panjang, mungkin ia akan memotongnya nanti (dan lihat tubuh itu, ia berkembang cukup pesat, dan ia tersenyum kembali, kali ini lebih pahit), dan berkata pelan, “Iya, aku masuk.”

Bagi Akiteru, Kei adalah seseorang yang baginya paling penting di dunia dan ia tak ingin ada seorang pun yang merebutnya, tidak juga dirinya.

 

 

 _“Dia tampan, bukan?” Masih terngiang jelas di benak Akiteru saat ibunya bertanya, dan Akiteru yang baru saja selesai membaca bukunya_ — _ia memiliki intelijensia yang di atas rata-rata meskipun ia tidak mengetahuinya_ — _mendongak dan menatap sesosok kehidupan yang ditimang oleh ibunya._

_Akiteru memasang pose berpikir ala detektif untuk terlihat pintar, dan ibunya tertawa, ia balas tertawa dan menjawab dengan sangat ringan, “Dia terlihat pintar. Dia pasti keren sekali dengan kacamata dengan gagang hitam yang tebal.” Lihat, tidak semua anak kecil memiliki kosakata seperti Akiteru dan ibunya tersenyum lembut._

_“Kei ini,” ibunya menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambutnya, “Apakah Akiteru-kun menyayanginya?”_

_Akiteru terdiam, sebelum ia menjawab dengan nada yang terlalu riang, “Aku mencintainya.”_

 

 

Ia ingat, di masa ia masih menginjak tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama, ia melempar buku sainsnya dengan tatapan benci, merobek semua halaman yang mengandung contoh kegunaan genetika bagi kehidupan, salah satunya adalah contoh kloning domba dolly dan ia ingat tatapan bencinya bertambah saat ia menatap kata ‘klon’ dan robekan itu menjadi ratusan serpihan sempurna, dan ia benci mengakui bahwa ia lebih bisa dalam pelajaran sains dibanding manapun, jadi jika halaman itu robek, tidak masalah baginya (dan ia gagal melupakan bagian yang paling ia benci).

“Kakak,” Perbedaan tinggi itu menipis dan Akiteru tidak terlalu suka berpikir bahwa suatu saat nanti Kei akan melampaui tingginya, mungkin karena kesempurnaan fisik yang Kei punyai dan ia tidak, “Temani aku bermain voli.” Suaranya tidak riang, tidak juga marah, itu hanya sebuah nada yang stagnan dalam satu titik netral yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk mendengarnya.

Tsukishima Akiteru terlahir dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak terlalu sehat, dan meskipun ia tampak sehat di luar, pada kenyataannya itu benar-benar sakit di dalam dan ia telah terbiasa dengan berbagai pengobatan yang ditawarkan oleh rumah sakit, dan ia juga terbiasa dengan sayatan-sayatan bekas operasi yang membekas di tubuhnya—fisiknya terlalu lemah sehingga setelah satu muncul yang lain, dan ia masih menerimanya dengan lapang.

_Asal bukan Kei._

“Ayo.” Akiteru menggandeng lengan adiknya dan mereka pergi menuju sebuah lapangan (serbaguna), di mana mereka bisa bermain-main sepuas mereka dan jam-jam mereka habiskan untuk bermain voli dan Akiteru yang memberi tips dengan baik—dengan tubuh lemahnya, adalah sebuah fakta yang mengagetkan jika ia bisa bermain voli tanpa hambatan, seperti voli adalah satu-satunya teman yang baik untuk melatih fisiknya.

Tubuhnya adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang ada, dan alasan mengapa ia tahu bahwa meskipun ia mengerti orangtua mereka menyayangi _nya_ , ia mulai tak bisa memaafkan mereka atas alasan mereka membuat Kei ada, dan _hidup_ di dunia ini.

Tidak, ia tidak membenci Kei. Ia selalu mencintainya dan fakta itu tidak bisa terbantahkan, karena perasaan itu selalu menguat meskipun pada akhirnya ia tak bisa mengetahui cinta yang ia alami itu dalam hal apa, ia begitu menyayangi Kei sampai rasanya sakit sekali, ia benar-benar takut jika alasan Kei pergi nanti adalah dirinya dan ia bisa membenci dirinya sendiri nanti.

Ia menatap Kei yang membuat servis dari bola yang ia berikan, dan cahaya matahari sore mengenai mereka dengan tepat.

_Kei milikku seorang._

 

 

_“Kei.”_

_Lambaian tangan dan senyum lebar,_

_Tertatih-tatih._

_“Sini.”_

_Jatuh_ — _tidak ada tangisan. Kei anak yang kuat._

_“Aku sayang kamu.”_

_Kei._

 

 

Namun, bukankah jika ia mencintai Kei, itu berarti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri?

Pada saat itu, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang _salah_ dengan perlakuan orangtua mereka terhadap Kei dan dirinya—berbanding terbalik, bagai langit dan bumi. Ia diperlakukan bak anak kesayangan, dan acuh tak acuh untuk Kei, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan sikap yang jauh berbanding terbalik, itu mengganggunya dan semakin lama, semakin ia mencari tahu—

Dan ia harap ia bisa mengembalikan waktu.

_Tidak masalah. Kei punya aku._

Akiteru sembilan, dan Kei lima, itu salah satunya, dan masih terasa segar di ingatannya ketika ia selesai menidurkan Kei dan (secara tak sengaja) ia melewati kamar orang tuanya yang sedang pulang dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang terdengar begitu penting, dan menemukan sebuah kenyataan pahit, satu yang disesalinya—

Itu adalah sebuah perbandingan terbalik antara Akiteru dan Kei. Akiteru dengan kesehatan yang tidak bagus, dengan Kei yang (anehnya) memiliki fisik sempurna, Akiteru yang ceria dan Kei yang diam, dua pribadi yang berbeda didasarkan materi genetik yang seratus persen sama, Akiteru tidak bodoh, meskipun ia sembilan, ia terbiasa menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca buku-buku tebal orangtuanya (karena sarana hiburan baginya di rumahnya hanyalah itu) dan mendongengi Kei dengan segala macam hal—

Pernah, ia iseng menyembunyikan kacamata Kei yang bermata rabun sejak kecil (dan mungkin itu adalah satu-satunya kecacatan fisiknya, dan kacamata tebal itu juga tepat seperti yang ia katakan pada ibunya: Kei memang terlihat keren, tingkat keseriusannya bertambah), dan ia melihat sebuah refleksi mata emas yang sama, helaian rambut yang berwarna sama meskipun tak seratus persen sama, dan wajah yang bak kloningan dengannya, dan perasaannya makin sakit saat mengingatnya.

Kei adalah seseorang hasil kloning dari sebuah sel milik Akiteru.

Dan ia adalah satu-satunya percobaan orangtuanya yang berhasil bertahan hidup hingga sekarang, dan sebuah fakta yang lain, Akiteru mempunyai banyak kloning yang mati di laboratorium, hasil eksperimen yang tak dapat bertahan, dan Kei bukanlah adiknya, Kei adalah sebuah cetakan yang sama persis dengannya dan ia hanyalah sebuah produk hasil percobaan laboratorium yang lain.

 _Dan Akiteru tak pernah berhasil menghentikan rasanya untuk seseorang-yang-ia-panggil-adik-meskipun-kenyataannya-bukan_.

(Sudah lama pula, Kei hidup dengan satu ginjal di tubuhnya.)

 

 

_Akiteru tiga belas, dan Kei sembilan._

_Ginjalnya mengalami sebuah kerusakan, dan, dengan panik, orangtuanya membawanya ke sebuah rumah sakit ternama dan dokter merekomendasikan operasi cangkok ginjal, dan orangtuanya, yang memiliki materi lebih dari cukup, mengiyakan._

_Akiteru ingat ia terbaring dengan keadaan seperti tertidur di atas sebuah kasur putih dengan selimut yang putih pula, dan ia masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa orangtuanya membawa Kei ke hadapannya jika ia adalah sebuah klon yang sukses dibuat dari selnya, sebuah kehidupan yang berada dalam tubuh yang jauh lebih sukses darinya_ — _terbukti dengan keadaannya yang nyaris tidak pernah mengalami suatu apa, apakah hanya untuk mengusir kesepiannya ataukah ia yang menginginkan keberadaan seorang adik, ia tak tahu._

 _Ia mendengar ayahnya berkata lembut pada Kei (yang mana terbukti jarang sekali ia lakukan di saat biasanya sejak Kei berumur lima, dan Akiteru bertanya kenapa, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang membuatnya ingin sekali membuka matanya semacam,_ apa yang ingin kaulakukan pada Kei, Ayah, jawab aku _, namun pada akhirnya ia masih tergeletak dalam posisi yang sama persis), mungkin memegangi pundaknya dan berkata dengan nada yang bijak, “Kei, apakah kamu tahu bahwa sesama manusia harus saling berbagi?”_

 _Ada sebuah kecemasan yang makin tampak di saat ia mendengar kata_ berbagi _yang terdengar berbahaya baginya sekarang, dan ia mendengar Kei menjawab, “Karena manusia tidak bisa hidup sendiri_ — _kakak berkata begitu.”_

 _Akiteru mengepalkan tangannya, erat, Kei, egoislah untuk saat ini saja_ —kumohon.

_“Kakakmu sedang sakit sekarang, ia membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?”_

_Kei, kakakmu tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, ia menjerit sekuat tenaga, namun yang ia bisa keluarkan hanyalah kosong._

_“Aku_ _... akan membantu kakak_ — _?”_

_“Kakakmu sedang sakit dan membutuhkan ginjal, apakah kamu akan membaginya untuknya?”_

_Ia membalikkan posisi tidurnya dan ia membuka matanya sedikit, berusaha melihat ekspresi apa yang Kei pasang dan betapa leganya ia ketika wajah itu menunjukkan sebuah keraguan. Bagus, teruslah begitu_ — _ragulah, pedulikan hidupmu sendiri, Kei._

_“... Kenapa?”_

_“Karena jika tidak, kakakmu akan mati. Manusia harus berbagi demi melindungi orang yang disayanginya, kamu mengerti, kan, Kei?”_

_Jangan gunakan Kei, Akiteru berteriak, jangan gunakan dia._

_Ia mendengar suara Kei yang mulai terisak. Jangan kasihani aku, ia ingin berkata, namun untuk membuka matanya secara penuh pun ia tidak sanggup_ — _kenapa harus sekarang ia melemah._

_“Kakak nggak boleh mati.”_

_“Makanya, kamu harus membantunya, Ayah yakin kakakmu pasti akan berterimakasih padamu nanti.”_

_“Apapun untuk kakak, kakak tidak boleh mati.”_

_Akiteru menggigit bibirnya, ia adalah kakak yang tidak berguna (dan Kei hanyalah satu bagian dari dirinya sendiri yang bisa jadi merupakan versi lain dirinya), ia merutuki dirinya._

_Ia mengerti_ — _ia mengerti sekarang. Mengapa orangtuanya membawa Kei untuknya._

 

 

Ibunya pernah bertanya pada sang Ayah, mengapa yang terlihat seperti seseorang hasil kloning adalah dirinya, bukanlah Kei, karena ialah yang terlalu sering menderita penyakit yang tak bisa dibilang wajar dialami, dan Ayahnya, dengan santai, berkata bahwa eksistensi Tsukishima Kei adalah,

—hanya sebagai penyedia organ untuk tubuh Akiteru yang lemah.

 

 

_Ia ingat hari setelah operasi._

_Ia ingat satu minggu kemudian._

_Ia ingat dua minggu setelahnya._

_Ia ingat Kei yang memeluknya saat sadar, ia yang memeluknya balik dengan senyuman kaku mengingat satu kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya, jawaban yang menyakitkan dirinya, lebih dari Kei yang hanya sekedar klon dan hanya berfungsi untuk sebagai cadangan organ untuk Akiteru._

_“Terima kasih.” Ia ingat di saat ia mengatakannya, rasa pahit dan getir yang meluncur mewarnai lidah dan kerongkongannya dan hatinya, membuahkan sebuah rasa sakit yang sama sekali tak mengenakkan dan_ _ia tak tahu mengapa rasanya harus sesakit ini._

 _Ia ingat Kei menangis lagi (dan Akiteru hanya pernah melihat Kei yang menangis untuknya, adalah sebuah fakta yang terasa menyakitkan) dan berbisik, “Aku tidak mau kakak mati_ — _aku mencintai kakak.”_

_Ia ingat ia melihat Kei yang membawa infus bersamanya, berjalan kepayahan menuju dirinya dan wajah yang pucat, dan matanya yang berkaca, dan mereka hanyalah seseorang dengan seorang klon yang memiliki jiwa yang berbeda, Akiteru tidak tahu apa yang membawanya untuk mencium bibir pucat milik Kei, dan berbisik, “Aku juga mencintaimu.”_

_Mereka hanyalah seorang bocah dan seorang klon dengan unsur genetika persis sama dengan sang bocah yang tidak mengerti tentang cinta, dan mereka mengalami dan merasakannya lebih dari siapapun, dan Akiteru ingin tahu, apakah sebuah kesalahan jika ia mencintai seorang yang bisa dibilang adalah sisinya yang lain, yang memiliki jiwa dan terlahir sempurna?_

_(_ — _ngomong-ngomong, bibir pucat itu terasa dingin sekali.)_

 

 

Dia enam belas, dan Kei dua belas.

Pada akhirnya, sepandai apapun tupai memanjat, ia pasti akan terjatuh juga.

Peribahasa itu berlaku untuknya, yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Kei yang memiliki tingkat intelijensia yang setara dengannya, sebuah jawaban mengapa mereka diperlakukan berbeda, sebuah jawaban mengapa Akiteru bersekolah sementara Kei tidak, mengapa organ-organ miliknya selalu diambil untuk Akiteru yang lemah dan penyakitan.

Kei tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan formal. Ia hanya belajar dari Akiteru.

Pernah Akiteru memikirkannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban yang terverifikasi sebagai benar meskipun itu adalah sebuah jawaban yang tidak masuk akal dan paling tak manusiawi: sepasang ilmuwan itu menganggap si klon hasil laboratorium itu hanya berguna sebagai cadangan organ untuk anak _semata wayang_ mereka.

(Sekali, Akiteru menulis bahwa ia ingin menjadi ilmuwan seperti ayah-ibunya dan sekarang ia mencoret-coretnya hingga tak terlihat apapun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan kemanusiaannya.)

Akiteru dua puluh, dan Kei enam belas.

(Orangtua mereka (—atau tepatnya, orangtua Akiteru) masih berkutat dalam pekerjaan laboratorium mereka.)

Dan perasaan itu tak berubah, malah semakin berkembang, memiliki sebuah hasrat yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan, dan Akiteru merasa bahwa ia seorang narsistik: mencintai dan mengagumi dirinya sendiri, seperti legenda Narcissus dari Yunani Kuno, ia jatuh cinta pada sosok lain dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk Tsukishima Kei.

“Apapun kuberikan untuk Kakak,” Mata kiri itu sudah lumayan lama tidak terisi sebuah organ yang seharusnya berfungsi untuk melihat, dan bagian kiri kacamata itu sudah sama lamanya tidak memiliki fungsi lagi. Jemari panjang dan kurus itu menyentuh bagian kiri bawah perutnya, hatinya dan mata kirinya, “Karena aku adalah klon yang berfungsi untuk menyempurnakan kakak melalui organku yang memiliki materi genetik seratus persen sama dengan kakak.” Kei tersenyum, dan senyuman itu, bagi Akiteru, telah lama kehilangan warnanya. “Aku tulus melakukannya, dari dulu.”

“Aku tahu.” Akiteru mengerti, lebih dari mengerti.

Yang tak ia mengerti adalah, mengapa Kei memberikan organ miliknya secara sukarela, mengakibatkan Akiteru yang terus membaik dan ia yang selalu dalam keadaan seperti nyaris mati setelah tahapan panjang operasi, Akiteru menyingkap kemeja yang Kei gunakan dan lihat, betapa banyak sayatan yang terdapat di sana, tanda penderitaannya yang ia jalani tanpa mengeluh.

“Karena aku mencintai kakak.” Senyuman itu lebar dan tulus, Akiteru tidak memahami kenapa Kei hanya terlihat lebih hidup di saat bersamanya, dan Kei merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk milik Akiteru, “Aku memberikan semuanya untuk kakak, dan aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang berusaha merebut hati kakak dariku.”

Akiteru tersenyum lembut, bekas luka itu tampak indah di dalam tubuh Kei, tampak artistik dan mempesona—salah satu hal yang mengikat mereka berdua, karena bekas luka itu akan selalu terpatri dalam tubuh mereka, dan bekas sayatan operasi itu akan _selalu_ sepasang. “Jangan khawatir.” Bibir itu masih sepucat dan sedingin yang terakhir ia ingat di saat ia pertama kali mengetahui bagaimana rasanya, dan Akiteru membenamkan jemarinya di selipan rambut Kei, menahannya agar ia tetap berada di posisi seperti itu, dan jejak liur panjang tercipta ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya, “Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.”

“Aku mencintai kakak.” Kei melingkarkan kedua tangan kurusnya ke punggung Akiteru, membisikkan sebuah melodi yang tersusun di atas partitur tragedi dan perasaan terlarang, “Aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang tak pernah diberikan oleh orangtua kakak yang menciptakanku.”

_Dan Akiteru dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya._

“Kamu tenang saja,” Ketika ciuman itu berlanjut ke sesi yang lebih dalam lagi, Akiteru tak kuasa menahan segala perasaannya, dia bukan Kei yang memendam segalanya, bahkan di saat mereka berdua saja, “Aku mencintaimu.”

Pipi mereka bersentuhan, dan Akiteru menyadari bahwa pipinya telah basah oleh air yang bersumber dari dua matanya, dan mata kanan Kei yang terus mengaliri air—dan ruang kosong yang dulunya terisi mata kiri milik Tsukishima Kei, meskipun bentuk fisik itu tak pernah ada, ia tahu, dan mengerti, itu menangis lebih keras dan lebih sedih darinya.

Bagi Tsukishima Akiteru, Seperti kunang-kunang, Kei memberikan segalanya agar malam selalu bercahaya dan tampak indah, terhindar dari kesan menakutkan dan pada akhirnya menentramkan, meskipun itu berarti ia membunuh dirinya sendiri dan tak sempat melihat fajar yang indah, dan masih, kata-kata itu tidaklah cukup baginya untuk diucapkan hanya sekali:

_Hei, aku mencintaimu._

 

 

 _Kei menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan yang datar, tanpa emosi apapun dan ia hanya berkata dengan nada yang retoris, karena ia paham bahwa jawabannya adalah iya_ — _Kei masih mengingat perannya dengan baik._

_“Aku hanya harus memberikan jantungku, kan? Itu tidak masalah.”_

_Kei menatap punggung sang Ayah yang berbalik tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan Kei tersenyum sedih, sebuah ekspresi yang hanya ia tampilkan untuk sang kakak, dan hanya ditujukan untuk dia yang ia cintai._

_Eksistensi Tsukishima Kei hanyalah sebagai cadangan untuk tubuh Tsukishima Akiteru yang lemah dan selama Akiteru mencintainya, itu tidak masalah baginya._

**Author's Note:**

> .................................... /kabur

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [he is firefly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473511) by [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk)




End file.
